Like a Puppet
by Elly1234
Summary: Lo que muy pocos sabían era que el hijo de Fazzbear tenia mucho que ver con los sucesos de la pizzería... [Mal summary, denme una oportunidad :)]
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Fazzbear.

Desde el primer instante de su vida estaba condenado a llevar ese apellido como si fuese su propia sombra. Vigilado por personas con malas intenciones hacia su padre, que con solo verlo ideaban que cometiera un diminuto error para convertirlo en uno grande y tirar a su familia del nivel social y económico en el cual estaban.

¿Pero puede llamársele familia a una que solo contiene dos personas? Un padre siempre ocupado y un hijo antisocial.

Alejandro Fazzbear, una persona con 35 años a lo mucho que vivía de la empresa que el mismo había fundado junto a los colegas de infancia: "Fazzbear entretainment". Piel ligeramente morena, ojos de un azul profundo como el mar, pelo castaño, y alto; su principal objetivo en la vida era el trabajo, sus empleados le conocían por ser un hombre entregado a lo que hacia. Entre sus aficiones se encontraban los deportes, los espacios al aire libre y el arte en un menor grado que los anteriores.

Javier, un estudiante promedio de 15 años con un futuro prometedor que se había hecho sin ningún esfuerzo en particular, piel blanca debido a la falta de sol, orbes celestes como el cielo, cabello castaño y rebelde, de estatura normal en lo que cabía en su edad. Vivía encerrado en su pieza y raramente salía cuando no era para ir a estudiar o comer. De sus gustos se podrían decir que los principales eran la música, la comida relacionada a Italia y los videojuegos, los cuales apenas iniciaban su tercera generación.

Y aunque vivían en la misma casa seguían siendo completos desconocidos. Habían pasado cerca de nueve años sin convivir fuera de la cena.

Mientras que el padre trataba de llevar a la gloria su reciente proyecto, el hijo intentaba acoplarse a la preparatoria. Este chico vivía siendo criticado por todo aquel que lo conociera, lo que dijeran de él pasaba a ser lo que pensaban de su padre, principal tema por el cual mantenía conversaciones cortas y muy poco tacto con cualquiera que le hablara.

Lo tomaban por el típico estereotipó que se le daba a cualquier rico, causa de su estado antisocial, aunque el fuera todo lo contrario.

_-Fazzbear, la clase esta al frente no en el paisaje de la ventana._

_-Lo siento directora._

La señora de 59 años salió del salón de clases mientras la maestra titular del grupo tomaba asiento para continuar con su explicación.

_-Bien, como iba diciendo…_

La campana de salida interrumpió haciéndola soltar un suspiro cargado de cansancio, para tener solo 21 se estresaba demasiado.

_-Para la próxima clase necesito que todos traigan una cartulina, vamos a hacer una actividad en equipos. Pueden salir…excepto Javier, necesito hablar contigo._

Suspiro, acomodo su cabello de modo que no le estorbara con su visión y se levantó con dirección al escritorio.

_Javier: Maestra Carla, yo…_

_Carla: Tranquilo Fazzbear, no voy a reprenderte. Solo quería…hablar._

_Javier: ¿Mi padre le pidió que lo hiciera?_

Recibió una mirada confusa por parte de los orbes violetas de la mayor. Bien era sabido que aquella dama y su familia tenían un lazo intimo; el adolescente tuvo la mala suerte de tener a una amiga de su padre como maestra de psicología.

_Javier: Olvídelo…_

_Carla: Fazzbear, necesito que te enfoques en los estudios mas a fondo. A mí no me molesta que compongas en mis horarios y lo sabes, pero, en las otras materias no vas del todo bien y apenas es el primer año. Sé que eres alguien con un futuro maravilloso, podrías abrir tu propio negocio si quisieras o..._

_Javier: ¿Igual que mi padre?_

_Carla: No necesitas ser igual a tu padre tesoro, traza tu propio camino. No dejes que tu apellido te obligue a ocultar quien eres realmente, cuida de las personas que podrían usarte a su favor o terminaras siendo su marioneta. _

_Javier: Lo se._

_Carla: Ahora ve a casa que se hace tarde._

_Javier: Si, gracias..._

Tomo una libreta pautada que reposaba sobre su asiento, una pluma y el dinero suficiente para poder comprar algo de camino, salio del salón de clases vistiendo una chamarra con la gorra tapando su cabeza y su alborotado pelo cubriéndole la cara, dirigiéndose a la cafetería del lugar mientras tarareaba una pequeña melodía que permanecía en su cabeza como un feliz recuerdo de infancia**-Dum, dum,dum,dum,dum-**

* * *

Una dulce tonada iba siendo creada en su inexperta mente para después ser puesta en un pequeño pedazo de papel, le encantaba hasta ahora lo que salía de la imaginación de principiante que poseía; por primera vez estaba impaciente por llegar a casa y ponerla en práctica en un piano color chocolate que ocupaba lugar en su habitación purpura.

Divagaba por el gran laberinto mental que empezaba a nacer de la falta de inspiración cuando alcanzo a escuchar los gritos desesperados de alguien seguidos de porras, provenientes de un espacio abierto a pocos metros, que vitoreaban un nombre ya conocido para él y el resto de las personas que estudiaban en la prestigiada escuela. Su curiosidad por saber quien fue la afortunada victima de aquel matón fue mas grande que el deseo de llegar a su hogar donde le esperaban; no pudo evitar detener el paso y cambiar su trayectoria al lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido.  
Por lo general se burlaría del pobre iluso que se encontraba en el piso, era casi un hecho el que ser pisoteado por Richard y su banda de engreídos afirmaba que intentaste enfrentarlos solo recibiendo como consecuencia una buena paliza, pero esta vez fue diferente al resto de su ya rutinaria situación.

Su cara palideció mas de lo que ya estaba al notar y reconocer aquella ropa de segunda marca. ¡Pero si era aquel nerd que se sentaba a cinco pupitres delante suyo! Seria pecado no reconocer a un chico de estatus medio que estudiaba entre hijos de familias adineradas, y que aparte era uno de los mas inteligentes de la escuela; bien sabia el que aquel chico muy apenas y le respondía a los profesores ¿Cómo podía el haber terminado en una situación tan deprimente? Simple: Los matones se aburrieron y tomaron al primero que se toparon en el camino para pasar el rato, y de paso, romperle uno que otro hueso. Pobre tipo...

Se quedo estático viendo como aporreaban a su compañero con un ligero sentimiento de pena. Alcanzo a ver como el susodicho abrió con dificultad y lentitud los parpados dejando ver sus orbes café oscuro llenos de lagrimas que anunciaban con salir, juraba sentir como lo miraba de una forma suplicante mientras soltaba quejidos de agonía.  
Se lo pensó primero antes de hacer una estupidez: Eran cuatro sujetos mas el líder contra... un nerd con episodios nerviosos. Intentar ayudarlo era suicidio físico y social, además, el tenia un trato con el líder de aquel grupito que se creía mafioso y si se atrevía a romperlo ya había sido amenazado con ser "desaparecido".

Y mientras el tomaba una decisión, el otro perdía la conciencia con cada golpe que recibía; no gastaría mas el tiempo... iría al menos a sacar su cadáver y cavarle una tumba. Se hizo paso entre la gente. **-Idiotas-** nunca entendería como a la humanidad le encantaba ver una matanza entre si solo por diversión, simplemente odiaba a la humanidad, eso le incluía. Cuando vio a los agresores opto por tomar una vara del suelo y adentrarse a defender al de ojos cafés interponiéndose entre ellos y la victima.

_Javier: Amigos, ya se divirtieron por hoy...dejen al chico en paz._

_\- Quítate Fazzbear._

Un par de manos lo empujaron al suelo. Sintió la adrenalina y el dolor recorrerle por el cuerpo, se limitó a morder su labio para no soltar un grito de dolor.  
Intento ponerse de pie de tratando de no lastimarse, inútilmente, soltando un casi inaudible quejido.

_Javier: Joder, dolerá mañana..._

¿Dónde estaban los maestros cuando se les necesitaba?  
El mas alto de los agresores arrodillo a su lado con una sonrisa burlona y con su dedo índice levanto su rostro hasta mirarlo a los ojos.

_\- ¿Creí que teníamos un trato?_

_Javier: Dijiste que no me lastimarías ni a mi, ni a mis amigos... _

_-Oh Disculpa, ¿este nerd es tu amigo?_

El tono de burla que había utilizado Richard le estresaba, odiaba que se burlaran de el.

Miro de reojo al chico que yacía en el suelo y luego al matón frente a el, repitió la acción varias veces hasta que asintió tragándose el orgullo.  
Ni siquiera lo conocía y mucho menos quería tener algún lazo amistoso con el, pero si eso le ayudaba a salvarle el pellejo... estaba bien por él sacrificar un poco de dignidad social.

_-No pudiste caer mas bajo Javi. Primero te metes con nosotros y luego me mientes._

Ese tono venenoso y amable que usaba el tipo frente a el cuando apaleaba a alguien le daba escalofríos al ojigarzo.  
Le obligaron a levantarse bruscamente lanzándolo de un lado al otro y golpeándolo en el transcurso.

El dolor pasó del área afectada hasta su columna vertebral y de ahí a su cabeza.  
Las burlas no ayudaban en nada. Maldijo en silencio, casi en un susurro. Levanto la mirada solo para poder verla cara de satisfacción de aquellos sujetos. Maldecía haber sido tan idiota y meterse a salvar a un chico que ni conocía.

Una sensación agria se deposito en su alma, frunció el ceño levemente y la ira le cegó.  
Silencio.  
Fue lo único que reino durante esos segundos que parecían eternos. Miradas llenas de terror y caras sorprendidas fue lo único que pudo ver cuando recapacito. Se metería en graves problemas.

* * *

_-¡¿Pero en que rayos estabas pensando Javier?!_

_Javier: Yo solo intentaba ayudar al chico._

_-¡Casi matas a un alumno!_

Fijo su mirada en el suelo.

_Javier: Solo esta inconsciente…_

No veía la razón de que lo reprendieran a él en lugar de a los otros solo por tratar de ayudar.

_-¿Sabes lo que has provocado_?

_Javier: Si…_

_-Estaba en una junta importante de la compañía y enfrente de todas las familias aliadas, incluyendo a la Smith, me dicen que te involucraste en una pelea. ¡Me avergonzaste frente a una de las familias con empresas de buena tecnología hijo!_

_Javier: Entiendo, se lo que hice, no tienes que recordármelo…_

_-Pues no parece que tomes en cuenta la gravedad de la situación. Mis contrarios tomaran tu escena de hoy para hacerme quedar mal._

_Javier: ¿Y eso que?_

-Es de lo que vivimos hijo. ¡Sin esa empresa seguiríamos en una casa de los pueblos bajos!

_Javier: Mis errores no tienen que ser los tuyos ¿sabes?_

_-Me tengo que hacer cargo de tus equivocaciones, ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? La gente así lo quiere._

_Javier: No es mi culpa que los demás tengan una mala imagen de mí._

_-Sí, si lo es. La vida no es así de fácil, tienes que dejar de ser..._

_Javier: ¿Dejar de ser como?_

_\- Inmaduro._

_Javier: Madurar es para frutas. Mamá nunca me abría sugerido eso..._

La expresión del empresario cambio drásticamente y el dolor se reflejo en sus ojos al escuchar sobre su difunta esposa.

_-Hablaremos mañana_

La puerta fue cerrada de golpe dejándolo solo en el cuarto, suspiro hondo y se recostó en la cama.

_Javier: En estos momentos… desearía poder comer una pizza de fredbear's family dinner._

Mala suerte que aquel local había cerrado hace ya tiempo.

Cerro los ojos y, lentamente, se dejo llevar por Morfeo.

**Gracias a cualquiera que haya llegado hasta este punto. Este solo es el prólogo y dependiendo del apoyo que tenga pues iré pensando en hacer el primer capítulo. ****Tengo una gran idea para este fic y espero sorprenderlos al final (Si es que lo continúo) .  
****Disculpen mi mala narración y faltas de ortografía. Si pudieran darme consejos para hacer de esta historia más entretenida no duden en hacerlo, también avísenme si he dado mal algún dato en el transcurso de esto. **

**Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo :)**


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

La alarma.  
Esa jodida cosa invento del demonio que el 89% del mundo odia y probablemente el 11% no tiene; Javier pertenecía a ese 89% que detesta ese particular objeto, y es que odiaba que le recordara que tenía que ir a la escuela o, en este caso, arruinara su sueño los fines de semana. Lo raro era que también pertenecía al 11%.

Con un torpe movimiento se levantó de su cama y estiro sus brazos soltando un bostezo. Tallo sus ojos aun somnolientos echando una mirada a la habitación: amplia, desordenada, llena de instrumentos musicales y hojas desparramadas con canciones y partituras nunca terminadas. Con un color morado que había elegido a los cuatro años y un piso con azulejos blancos. Ni un poster ni decoración significativa, lo único que adornaba la pieza del chico era un estante lleno de libros que ya habían sido explorados de principio a fin, un armario, un baúl lleno de papeles, uno que otro instrumento musical, su cama, una mesita de noche con un retrato en ella y los pequeños rayos de sol que se filtraban por las persianas semi-abiertas.

Suspiro. Se levantó y saco ropa limpia para después dirigirse al baño y tomar una ducha. Quería empezar bien el día y no desperdiciar el tiempo holgazaneando, como solía hacerlo. Mientras sentía el agua caer en su cuerpo tarareaba la misma melodía que había cruzado por su mente el día anterior antes de meterse en problemas.** -Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum- **Aquella simple canción tenia gran significado para él.

Cuando termino de alistarse bajo hacia la primera planta deslizándose por el barandal de la escalera, camino hacia el comedor y tomo el asiento ubicado en una esquina de la gran mesa que su padre había comprado para reuniones importantes en su casa.

Vestía lo de siempre: Una camisa entre morado y violeta, una corbata azul eléctrico, un chaleco negro con botones dorados, junto con unos pantalones y zapatos del mismo color que el chaleco. Su cabello estaba como siempre, alborotado y sin peinar.

En seguida entro Rebecca, una de las sirvientas de la casa, con un plato de avena y tres rebanadas de pan dulce.  
Morena, ojos verdes con un toque de gris y un color de pelo castaño casi rojizo. Utilizaba la ropa de trabajo que todas las sirvientas de la casa traían: Vestido celeste que llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla, con decorados blancos y zapatos negros.

_Rebecca: Y ¿qué nueva canción piensas ensayar hoy?_

_Javier: Aun no la termino, ni siquiera le he puesto título._

_Rebecca: Bueno, más vale que la termines antes de que llegue el Sr. Fazzbear, recuerda que odia oírte tocar o cantar._

_Javier: Como si a mí me importara su opinión._

La joven de 24 rodo los ojos y paso su mano por el cabello de Javier alborotándolo más, después entro a la cocina dejándolo solo para que almorzara a gusto ya que él odiaba que le vieran comer.

Para Javier ella era su mejor amiga, la persona en la que podía confiar y contarle lo que fuera sabiendo que le daría un buen consejo, era casi su madre… casi.

Hecho trozos grandes de pan a su boca mientras sorbía de forma ruidosa la avena. Cuando termino con lo que le habían servido, Rebecca retiro el plato, le aviso a qué hora exactamente estaría la comida y se fue con una sonrisa amable. Javier grito para agradecerle a ella y al chef el almuerzo, se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia las escaleras. No paso ni del segundo escalón cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Se suponía que él tenía prohibido abrir, "para eso está la servidumbre" se excusaba su padre (solo para evitar que alguien de la calle viera a su hijo), pero ellos de seguro estaban ocupados y no dejaría a una persona esperando una hora solo para ser atendido unos minutos; tomo todo el aire que pudo y lo dejo salir pesadamente, con pasos lentos y despreocupados se dirigió hacia la gran puerta de madera de Pino y giro la perilla.

Bajito, rubio y orbes cafés, tez aperlada con un distintivo rubor en sus mejillas. Traía puesto un suéter y pantalones de mezclilla que hacían juego con los tenis blancos que llevaba puestos. Oh Dios, era el chico del otro día...

Los nervios se apoderaron de aquel joven haciéndole quedarse estático y sin poder hablar. Por un momento a Javier le pareció el tipo más inútil del mundo, pero como buena persona que era (Nótese el uso del sarcasmo), reprimió las ganas de decírselo a la cara y no cerrarle la puerta de un portazo. Tal vez solo venía a devolverle algo que se le cayó mientras era apaleado en su lugar o simplemente venía a quejarse por meterse en donde no le convenía, como lo hacían todos, pero si aquel nerd no iniciaba la conversación lo haría él.

_Javier: ¿Se te ofrece algo?_

Pregunto con un tono frustrado y empeorando la situación de su visita, la cual respondió a tartamudeos.

_-Yo... solo vine a darte las gracias. _

_Javier: ¿A mí?_

Bien, eso era nuevo.

_\- ¡Sí!, por...por lo de ayer. _

_Javier: Oh, eso._

Se quedó pensativo dejando un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

_Javier: No es por sonar grosero pero ¿cómo sabes dónde vivo? _

_-Bueno… tu apellido es Fazzbear, ¿no? Media ciudad sabe dónde vives, no fue muy difícil encontrar tu dirección. Espero que no te moleste que haya venido hasta aquí, necesitaba darte las gracias. _

_Javier: Me siento 5 pupitres detrás del tuyo en clase de español, pudiste haberlo hecho el lunes._

_-Me entere que te habían suspendido 2 semanas…_

_Javier: ¿Lo hicieron? _

¡Ahora entendía el enojo de su padre! Al menos eran buenas noticias... para él.

_\- En serio lo lamento, fue mi culpa que esto pasara, te lo recompensare de alguna manera ¡lo juro!_

_Javier: No es necesario, así está bien. _

Vaya que el rubio era raro, y mira que lo decía él. La mirada del chico se tornó entre incomoda y decepcionada, se despidió casi en un susurro y se dio la vuelta para regresar de donde había venido. Y ahí estaba, ese maldito sentimiento que lo seguía haciendo sentir humano aparte de la ira: La culpa. Joder...

_Javier: ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?_

La pregunta hizo voltear de manera rápida al chico que ya iba a metro y medio. Quizás debió pensar mejor lo que iba a decir, aunque igual lo hubiera hecho solo para quitar esa molesta sensación de su cuerpo.

_Javier: Ya estás aquí ¿no quieres pasar?_

El otro le miro sorprendido y con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos reflejando felicidad. ¿Él? ¿Había sido invitado a pasar a la casa de una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad? Debía de estar soñando...

Fazzbear extendió la mano para estrecharla con la del otro y brindarle una sonrisa que, aunque era un poco forzada, esperaba le brindara confianza.

_Javier: Me llamo Javier_

_-Yo soy Jeremy… _

_ **Jeremy Fitzgerald.**_

* * *

Ambos terminaron en el cuarto de Fazzbear mientras las demás sirvientas y Rebecca limpiaban el resto de la casa.

_Jeremy: Vaya ¿eres músico? Creí que todos los Fazzbear eran empresarios..._

Empezaba a ver las desventajas de haberlo invitado, un comentario más de esos y el mismo lo echaría por la ventana. Con un suspiro y una sonrisa disimulada le contesto.

_Javier: No toco como profesión, solo es un pasatiempo._

_Jeremy: Oh, y… ¿has compuesto algo últimamente?_

_Javier: De hecho…_

El ojigarzo tomo asiento en un pequeño piano color chocolate. Si ya tenía al chico aquí al menos le sacaría provecho.

_Javier: Quería intentar tocar algo que escribí ayer ¿podrías darme tu opinión? Luego si quieres podemos hacer algo que te guste a ti._

No recibió palabra alguna, solo una sonrisa del más bajo en forma de aprobación con lo cual Javier comenzó a tocar una melodía improvisando algunas notas sobre la marcha, llegando a un punto en el que Jeremy empezó a cantar lo primero que vino a su cabeza. Javier dejo de tocar para mirar al de ojos cafés impresionado, debía de admitir que para ser nerd cantaba bien y la letra le agradaba, aunque fuera solo un pedazo.

_Javier: ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Tienes el resto?_

_Jeremy: Yo... es un pedazo de un poema de uno de mis escritores favoritos._

_Javier: Poema ¿eh? Tal vez pueda hacerle algunos cambios y escribir el resto, ¿Quisieras ayudarme? Digo, conoces más que yo el escrito y me sería muy útil saber que no estoy escribiendo lo mismo, tú sabes... ¿Qué dices?_

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, solo una sonrisa. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a la actitud del chico, tal vez sería buena idea invitarlo de vez en cuando.

Para cuando dieron las 6:30 pm Jeremy se había marchado de aquella casa. Habían pasado la tarde jugando videojuegos y tratando de escribir el resto de la canción sin coincidir con el escrito original.

Era el primer fin de semana en el cual el joven Fazzbear se presentaba, con una sonrisa, a la cena. Y cabe decir que haberse presentado ya era mucho de su parte. Mientras Rebecca hacia señas a lo lejos de no saber que le pasaba a Javier, el señor Fazzbear empezaba a idear una manera de llevar a su hijo hacia el proyecto en el cual había estado trabajando durante un buen tiempo. Estaba hecho, al día siguiente le daría la sorpresa que había guardado especialmente para el ojigarzo.

Y aquí empieza nuestra historia. En el año de 1984, un empresario hizo un trato con el dueño de un local para que le vendiera el lugar con todo y su contenido; lugar que había cerrado en el año 1983 por un accidente que había ocurrido en el local inculpando al dueño del horroroso crimen; lugar que para el hijo de aquel empresario había sido lo más valioso durante su infancia. Un lugar que solía llamarse Fredbear's Family Dinner.

Ahora en 1986, el restaurante volvería del olvido con un nuevo nombre y una nueva historia que se sumaría al expediente de mala suerte de aquel viejo local.

**Sé que es algo corto pero no tenía más imaginación, además, ya quería subirlo y no dejarlos con la espera ^^' Ahora que estoy de vacaciones les prometo tratar de escribir más rápido los capítulos (Joder, espero que la promesa no se me complique).**

**En la parte del poema, realmente es cualquier párrafo de la canción **_**"It's Been so Long" **_**de**_** The Living Tombstone. **_**Ustedes elijen la parte de su preferencia :DD **

**Y gracias a mis 3 lectores por haberle dado una oportunidad a esto que trata de ser un fic decente, En verdad lo aprecio mucho.**

**REVIEWS**

**ValeLoka173:** Espero que te guste :DDD Ya tengo planeado lo que va a pasar. Solo me hace falta inspiración.

**Fireblack:** ¿Enserio te gusto? Porque para mí es un honor :v

**Yami-Sempai:** Gracias por apoyarlo ¿Javier te parece un amor? No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso xDD

**Si** **tienen alguna duda pregunten, las responderé siempre y cuando no sean Spoilers.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

_Javier: Son los 5:35 de la mañana ¿qué carajo hacemos aquí? _

Si había algo que le molestara más que tener que salir de casa era hacerlo en la madrugada. Una persona ocupada como él (Nótese el sarcasmo) tenía asuntos que atender.  
Padre e hijo caminaban por la acera húmeda una mañana de lluvia, la niebla aún estaba presente en el lugar dificultándole la vista al más joven y el olor a tierra mojada era lo único que se percibía causándole nauseas a Javier.

_-Cuida ese vocabulario, yo no te eduque así jovencito. _

_Javier: Ni siquiera lo hiciste, y eso no contesta mi pregunta._

Comento casi en un susurro con un tono molesto.

_-Ya te dije, salimos a caminar un rato._

_Javier: ¿Quién sale a caminar a esta hora? ¡No se ve ni un alma en pena!; además, hace frio y tengo hambre._

_-No seas exagerado…_

_Javier: No soy exagerado padre, solo digo que estaríamos mejor en casa tomando el desayuno…_

El ya desgastado empresario siguió su camino sin mirar a su primogénito y único hijo, solo esbozó una sonrisa. Javier era el vivo reflejo de lo que él alguna vez fue y ya no quedaba rastro de haber existido. Recuerdos de aventuras y desventuras adolescentes surcaron su mente en cuestión de segundos mientras daba pasos constantes en aquella desolada calle. Un gruñido proveniente de su pequeño lo arranco de aquellos preciados pensamientos.

_-Creí que te gustaba caminar después de que llovía._

_Javier: Si, pero no a estas horas. Quiero dormir padre…_

Se detuvo en medio de la calle haciendo un puchero en muestra de frustración. Estaba tan concentrado "agonizando" que tomo muy poca importancia a las acciones que hacia el adulto a su lado, no lo noto hasta que el sr. Fazzbear saco un par de llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su elegante traje tomando rumbo a una gran bodega sin color y abriendo lo que sería la puerta del extraño lugar, acto seguido le indico que entrara a un confundido Javier.

Contaba con que la curiosidad de su hijo lo guiara, conociéndolo bien sabía que no tardaría ni 5 segundos para que entrara corriendo. ¡Dios! Aun se preguntaba cómo fue posible que no se le escapara de niño y agradecía profundamente que no se lo llevara algún extraño en sus idas al parque. Aunque no lo demostrara amaba a su hijo como a ninguna otra cosa, solo quería que el saliera adelante y viviera sin problemas, pero Javier se negaba a entenderlo. Deseaba que fuera independiente y supiera cuidarse sin la necesidad de alguien, tan solo quería que no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que él.

Una de las cosas que más lamentaba era que Javier no recordara nada antes de los 3 años, todo aquello se había borrado de su mente ¿Pero que se le podía hacer? Era lo normal, todo niño olvidaba desde esa edad y las memorias que realmente se quedarían empezaban ahí; pero para desgracia de él, aquellos años fueron los únicos en los que realmente pudo mostrarle el amor que le tenía y merecía, tiempo después su negocio comenzó a dar frutos y la futura gran empresa consumió todo el tiempo sobrante. Y ahí estaba Alejandro Fazzbear, tratando de pasar tiempo con Javier para crear nuevas memorias que pudieran remplazar a las anteriores.

Había algo en lo que le había fallado: El amor de una madre.  
Sabía que su hijo necesitaría una figura materna para enseñarle modales, a ser amable con los demás, y a apreciar lo que le rodeaba (Cosas que obviamente el joven no poseía), pero… no era justo; si alguien tenía el derecho de ser llamada madre por aquel ser vivo era la joven que le había roba los suspiros durante noches y días enteros, nadie más podía tener el honor de aquello.  
¿Egoísta? Quizás, pero tenía sus razones.

Regresando a la actualidad…

Si pudiéramos comparar a Javier con algo seria con un niño de 8 en medio de una dulcería. Sus ojos reflejaban un pequeño brillo mientras admiraba el lugar. Si esto no le decía "Te quiero hijo mío" nada más podría hacerlo.

Las mesas finamente decoradas con 2 tipos de manteles, uno de franjas rojas y blancas y otro con puntos de colores; estrellas plateadas colgadas del techo, globos de colores y gorros de fiesta decoraban el lugar de paredes tono mármol junto con mosaicos verdes. El piso blanco y negro hacia juego y máquinas de árcade en todo su esplendor le daban el toque final, todo ubicado cerca de un amplio escenario cubierto con un telón rojo.

Un ligero tacto en su hombro derecho saco de su admiración al de ojos azul claro.

_-¿Te gusta? Creí que ya era hora de que vieras mi más reciente proyecto. _

_Javier: ¿Pero cómo… ¿dónde lo… ¿cuándo…_

_-No fue fácil, debo de admitirlo; este lugar era una pocilga literalmente y el antiguo dueño no quería venderme el local pero al final logre convencerlo de que me diera el establecimiento con todo y su contenido. Claro que fue algo costoso, pero valía la pena… Debo de agradecerle a él por ayudarme con esto. _

La última oración la dijo con un tono victorioso recibiendo una mirada confusa de su hijo.

_-Oh cierto, tengo que presentarte a un compañero de negocios, sin él no hubiera terminado; creo que te agradara. Su nombre es…_

Una pequeña alarma proveniente del bolsillo del adulto interrumpió la conversación. Tomo un extraño aparato a los ojos de Javier para después darle una señal de silencio y contestarle a la voz que salía del móvil. A veces se preguntaba de donde rayos sacaba ese tipo de cosas su padre, eran demasiado futuristas a su parecer, puesto que era más que raro que platicara con alguien a través de un aparato tan pequeño sin la necesidad de un cable conectado a una pared.

En cuanto la voz dejo de escucharse el empresario guardo el objeto que empezaba a causar interés en su hijo.

_-Tengo que ir a una junta muy importante, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Si ves al guardia nocturno o al diurno solo diles que eres el nuevo gerente del local, ellos entenderán. Échale un vistazo al lugar y dime que te parece en la cena. Cuídate mucho, espero que te agrade el establecimiento. _

Rápidamente abrazo a su hijo para salir corriendo hacia la puerta donde un elegante auto le esperaba, gritar _"te quiero Javier, nos vemos en la noche",_ y luego subir al vehículo dejando al mencionado más que confundido.

_Javier: ¿Gerente? _

Plan con maña.

_-Vaya, y yo que creía que mi nuevo jefe tendría al menos 20. _

Aquella voz que provenía detrás de Javier era desconocida y fría, con un toque de sarcasmo y desprecio.

_-O al menos que fuera alguien maduro y no un niño mimado ¿Cuántos años tienes? _

Hablar o quedarse callado, he ahí el dilema. Esa voz le helaba la sangre y le ponía los nervios a flor de piel. Ni siquiera tenía el coraje necesario para voltear y ver de dónde provenía la voz.

_-¿Eres mudo acaso? Te hice una pregunta, dígnate de verme a la cara._

_Javier: 15, tengo 15 años…_

_\- No seas cobarde y date la vuelta. _

¡Un momento! ¿No se suponía que él era su jefe? Aunque sonara mal, ¿por qué tenía que hacerle caso a un tipo que se suponía era su empleado? Se auto abofeteo mentalmente, no se dejaría manejar tan fácil.

_-¿No has escuchado? Te di una orden._

_Javier: ¿Y quién eres tú para hacerlo, si se puede saber? _

_-Un adulto._

Mientras buscaba que responder aclaro su voz de manera nerviosa y trato de no sonar asustado, cosa que no funciono del todo.

_Javier: Pues yo soy el gerente de este lugar. ¿Por qué tendría que hacer lo que mi empleado y aparte, un extraño, me diga? _

¡Magnifico, acababa de sonar como un jodido engreído! Estaba más que convencido que había terminado hundiéndose el mismo, o eso parecía pero el contrario ya no dijo otra cosa durante los siguientes 10 segundos. Luego volvió a dirigirle la palabra pero con un tono más clamado y burlón.

_-Mi nombre es Vincent, guardia nocturno._

_Javier: Javier Fazzbear, estudiante de preparatoria y el nuevo gerente, creo…_

_Vincent: Te doy puntos por valentía, me agradan las personas que se defienden. Pero sonaste como un estúpido niño mimado, te lo pasare… esta vez. _

_Javier: ¿Gracias?_

Ahora que la situación se había calmado, considero seguro voltear. Fijo su vista en su acompañante: Ojos inusualmente profundos y de un color gris, poseía un color de piel aperlada que a simple vista se veía morena y cejas ligeramente pobladas, su cabello morado iba agarrado en una coleta mal hecha y la ligera barba que poseía le daba un toque serio. Traía puesto el uniforme del establecimiento en color violeta y una placa dorada que rezaba el nombre de su portador. Pero lo que más había que resaltar, y que no pudo evitar mirar, era esa sonrisa burlona. Temblaba de miedo internamente; el tipo podía ser apuesto pero a él le causaba ñañaras tan solo tenerlo a 3 metros de distancia.

_Vincent: Bueno, son las 6:30 y mi turno término hace media hora. Si Mr. Aburrido viene le dices que cheque Parts and service, porque yo no lo hare. No soporto estar ni un minuto más aquí, nos vemos. _

Tomo del suelo de una manera brusca lo que parecía ser una mochila negra y camino hacia la salida del establecimiento.

_Vincent: Fue un placer conocerte, y bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. _

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa maniática, Javier agradecía al dios en el cual no creía que el guardia se fuera.

_Javier: El placer es mío, y gracias…_

Y en cuanto Vincent cruzo la puerta tomo la silla más cercana dejándose caer ¿Por qué no tenía un buen presentimiento con ese tipo? Ahorita mismo necesitaba una gran botella de agua para ahogar los nervios. Con la sensación de adrenalina aun en su cuerpo recostó la cabeza en la mesa mirando el enorme escenario en donde su ídolo daba un asombroso Show antes de que cerraran.

_Javier: Freddy Fazbear's pizza, ¿eh? __Parece que Fredbear's Family Dinner ya no existe…_

¿Qué gana su padre con quitarle una "z" al apellido y ponérselo al local? Ni idea. Cerro los ojos por un momento en busca de silencio mientras acomodaba sus pensamientos y buscaba que le diría a Jeremy al llegar a casa.  
Apenas iban a ser las 6:45 am, dudaba de salir temprano.

_-¿Así que tú eres el nuevo gerente? _

¡Pas! De la impresión que se dio cayo con todo y silla al suelo, ahí se iba el resto de su dignidad.

* * *

_-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Te duele algo? _

_Javier: Solo mi orgullo._

Después de que el extraño saliera por arte de magia causándole un susto y luego lo ayudara a levantarse volvió a tomar asiento tratando de calmarse, al menos el que afirmaba ser el guardia diurno era más amigable que el nocturno.

_-Lamento haberte asustado, no era mi intención._

_Javier: No me asustaste, es solo que no esperaba que alguien viniera. _

Afirmo con un leve sonrojo, era verdad que se había espantado un poco pero no lo admitiría, aunque ya no tuviera dignidad que proteger.

_-En ese caso déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Scott ¿y el tuyo? _

Extendió la mano para presentarse siendo correspondido débilmente por Fazzbear.

Alto y de cabello negro, ojos castaño oscuro y tez pálida. Traía puesto un traje parecido al de Vincent pero en color celeste casi blanco y con pantalón negro. A diferencia del guardia nocturno, Scott parecía poseer una actitud amable y comprensiva.

_Javier: Yo soy Javier Fazzbear._

_Scott: Vaya, no sabía que el Sr. Fazzbear tuviera un hijo. _

_Javier: Casi nunca lo menciona… ¿Podrías enseñarme el lugar?_ _No eh visto más allá del escenario. _

_Scott: ¡Seria un gusto hacerlo!_

Ambos se levantaron con dirección al siguiente cuarto: Prize Corner. Este poseía peluches, globos, una tirita de estrellas doradas y dibujos en la pared con forma de pizza que decoraban el lugar. Lo que más le llamo la atención al joven gerente fue la gran caja de regalo de colores blanco y rojo que poseía una manivela al lado, ubicada en el centro de la habitación haciéndola ver importante.

_Javier: ¿Que hay en esa caja? _

De manera lenta y curiosa se arrodilló a un lado posando la mano en la palanca para darle cuerda y escuchar una simpática melodía. El guardia reacciono de manera agresiva hacia aquella acción y rápidamente quito la mano del chico.

_Scott: No la toques._

_Javier: Solo… quería saber que… había en ella._

_Scott: Te seré sincero, lo que hay ahí dentro no me agrada nada. Cuando abrimos para limpiar ya estaba localizada aquí, creo que era del anterior local, parece que piensa._

Con eso dicho el guardia guio al gerente a los siguientes cuartos: Kid's cove, Game area, Main Hall, Party room (4, 2, 1 y 3) y The office. Ahora solo le quedaba una duda a Javier: Los animatronics.

_Javier: ¿Dónde está la atracción principal? _

_Scott: ¿Freddy y compañía? Están en el Show Stage. Puedo llevarte a ellos si quieres, pero sería solo con los Toy…_

_Javier: ¿Toy? _

Algo le decía que lo que vería a continuación no le iba a agradar.

_Scott: Los Old son un lio de piezas y sería peligroso llevarte ahí. _

¿Lio de piezas? Sí, no le iba a gustar lo que vería.

_Scott: Sabes, a mí me agradan más los Old. Mi favorito es Foxy The Pirate, siempre iba al primer local para ver su show. _

Recuerdos. Si amaba algo con toda su alma más que la música era recordar los viejos tiempos en ese local, puesto que la mayoría de sus memorias estaban ahí; la primera vez que entro fue a los 7 años…

Emoción y aventura, el lugar donde la magia y la imaginación eran parte importante para lograr divertirse, Como extrañaba el viejo local…

**¿Alguien más siente que mejore en este capítulo? :DDDDDD ¿Nadie? ¿Solo yo? Bueno…**

**Pues agradezco a la canción **_**"The Weekend Whip"**_** por existir, si no la hubiera escuchado mi inspiración estaría invernando y también le agradezco a mi hermano por haberla puesto :vvvvvv**

**Siento que este Fic se va a ir a la mierda antes de que lo termine. Si eso pasa, me disculpo con anticipación (Soy mejor con el tema de Gravity Falls; ahora que la caricatura tomo un rumbo serio hay muchos temas para fics).**

**También leí que algunos esperan que ponga romance (cofcofyaoicofcof). Lamento decir que aquí no creo poner nada más que amor fraternal puesto que si pongo romance, en específico con Javier, el personaje que tenga el infortunio de ser su pareja terminara sufriendo al final y no quiero hacerlos sufrir más de lo que ya tengo planeado :333333**

**Pero como ni yo puedo evitar querer escribir algo con ese tema pues, pienso que estaría bien que en cuanto termine hacer One-shorts con las parejas que ustedes quieran (Sea hetero o no), así estaríamos todos felices y contentos :DDDD**

**Díganme que les parece para ir planeándolo. **

**Agradezco a todos los nuevos lectores por darle una oportunidad a esto que trata de ser un Fic decente, y por dejar review que enserio lo aprecio mucho. **

**REVIEWS**

**Edpol:** Me alegro que te guste, espero no arruinarlo :)

**Alicia Startblack:**

1.- ¡OMFG! Me voy de la vida. Que tú lo hayas leído es suficiente para mí :v

2.- ¡Le has puesto apodo! :DDDDD

3.-No bajes la guardia, sigue con tu mal presentimiento (?)

4.-Era necesario meterlo nwn

5.-Al principio quería hacerlo actual pero si lo pongo en 1986 todo tendrá más sentido.

6.-Lol xD

Amo este tipo de review, solo eso diré :v ¿Mi imagen de perfil? Entonces creo que lo dejare así xD

Saludos y un abrazo

(Respuesta: ¿Eres Jeremike shipper? ¡Yo igual!

Pues Mike aparecerá, pero no al mismo tiempo que Jeremy puesto que tengo otras ideas para él aunque no son meramente importantes)

**Nuvil Angela:** Me alegra mucho que te guste :DDD Gracias por desearme suerte. Saludos y un abrazo de mi parte :)

**Yami-Senpai:** No sabía que había PuppetxJeremy, aunque suena a una buena combinación. xDDD

No, para Javier tengo otros planes un poco macabros (?)

Gracias por leer :'333

**Con los review ya contestados me despido, nos leemos pronto y disculpen mis errores de ortografía. **


	4. Capitulo 3

**En proceso de revisión.  
Lo siento**


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

El peli naranja tomaba impulso desde el otro lado de la habitación purpura fijando atentamente su objetivo: Una cama, para luego salir corriendo y dejarse caer al lado del dueño desconcentrándolo de la lectura, este solo lo miro seriamente.

_Javier: ¿Enserio Fritz? _

_Fritz: No me mires así, es tu culpa por tener una cama tan esponjosa. _

_Javier: Mi único error es seguir invitándote aun cuando sé qué harás un desastre en la casa. _

_Jeremy: No seas tan duro con él, Javier, solo esta aburrido. _

Del otro lado de la habitación estaba Fitzgerald trabajando en el proyecto que se le había encargado a su equipo; para mala suerte del rubio, se le habían asignado a las tres personas que menos atención ponían en esa clase: Fritz Smith, Javier Fazzbear y un peli negro que ni se había dignado a venir.

Hablando de Smith, a este lo habían conocido en una fiesta de año nuevo que ofreció el Sr. Fazzbear para los trabajadores, las familias de estos, y otras empresas reconocidas.  
Como su padre le había propuesto que hiciera más amigos, aparte de Jeremy, entablo conversación con el menor de aquella familia dueña de la empresa con mejor tecnología en el lugar.

Fritz era un chico hiperactivo con dotes para la maquinaria y lo tecnológico, hablaba hasta por los codos diciendo cualquier cosa random o algún dato de interés, por lo general era positivo ante cualquier situación y aunque Javier dijera que el chico le sacaba de quicio, este siempre le era el motivo por el cual reír de una forma u otra. Su amistad con Jeremy no era muy diferente aunque se notaba que era más relajado con este que con Fazzbear; de orbes verdes, cabello anaranjado, miopía que le obligaba a usar lentes, bajito pero más alto que Jeremy, el día de la fiesta vestía formal pero comúnmente usaba jeans, tenis color azul con blanco, camiseta roja y una chaqueta en color vino.

_Fritz: Tengo hambre…_

_Javier: Podríamos pedirle a Rebecca que nos traiga algo que comer._

_Fritz: ¡Pizza para tres por favor!_

_Jeremy: Que sea para dos, chicos._

La mirada de ambos muchachos se fijó en el rubio que guardaba cuidadosamente los materiales en su mochila. El ojigarzo hablo decepcionado.

_Javier: ¿Qué? ¿te vas tan pronto? Pero si acabamos de sentarnos Fitzgerald._

_Jeremy: Si, lo siento. Tengo que recogerla…_

_Fritz: Amigo, no es por meterme donde no me hablan pero ¿no puede hacerlo alguien más?_

_Jeremy: Mi padre está ocupado trabajando, además, no me molesta ir._

Fazzbear suspiro pesadamente, le costó tiempo entender que la familia Fitzgerald era demasiado orgullosa.

_Javier: Al menos salúdala de mi parte y de pasada pídele a Rebecca algo para Smith, es demasiado flojo como para pararse._

Fritz le dio un codazo adjuntándole una mirada ofendida.

_Jeremy: Lo hare, adiós. _

Tomo su mochila, se despidió de ambos con un apretón de manos, camino hacia la puerta para salir del cuarto y cerro cuidando de no hacer ruido. La habitación quedo en silencio, hasta que Fritz hablo tratando de llenar el vació.

_Fritz: Entonces… ¿Que lees? _

_Javier: Un libro._

Aunque Fazzbear no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

_Fritz: ¿Sobre qué? _

_Javier: Algo. _

_Fritz: … ¿Puedo leerlo? _

_Javier: No, no puedes leerlo porque yo lo estoy haciendo. _

El menor se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero sobreactuado desviando la mirada a una pared.

_Fritz: Al cabo que ni quería. _

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, el de ojos verdes suspiro soltando frustración al aire mientras comenzaba a rebotar ligeramente en la cama al lado de su amigo. No le gustaba el silencio, lo veía innecesario cuando bien se podía tener una charla interesante y aprender algo, pero parecía que para Javier era lo contrario; entendía las razones por las que el castaño intentaba mantener lo más posible a Jeremy con ellos dos, él era el nexo del grupo, para Javier era paz y para Fritz alguien con quien cruzar palabra, cuando el rubio se iba el ambiente se tornaba tenso.

Fazzbear miro de reojo a un lado suyo para notar como el otro comenzaba a desesperarse lentamente, así que cerro su libro para aventarlo algún lado de la cama y acomodarse junto al joven hiperactivo que jugaba con su ropa impaciente. Coloco su mano en el hombro de Fritz haciendo que le mirara, sonrió para luego hablarle con tono burlón.

_Javier: Necesitas una novia dude*._

_Fritz: Necesito amigos querido Jav…_

_Javier: Con Fitzgerald y conmigo basta y sobra. _

Ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada, Smith volvió a suspirar.

_Javier: Oye… ya que Jeremy estará ocupado un tiempo, tal vez algún día podamos ir a algún lugar solo tú y yo, ¿te parece? _

El peli naranja hablo entre risas dándole un ligero golpe al otro.

_Fritz: Te arriesgas a que te arroje de un acantilado con una soga y te hable sin parar por horas Fazzbear._

_El hijo del empresario miro de forma nerviosa al chico con habilidades mecánicas y en un tono muy bajo comento. _

_Javier: Smith, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?_

_Fritz: Depende… ¿en que quieres que te ayude?_

_Javier: Desde hace un tiempo tengo sospechas sobre Vincent. _

Su amigo solo asentía haciéndole ademan de proseguir.

_Javier: Y quería ver si tu podrías ayudarme a investigar un poco más de él, ya sabes, ver si encuentras información que apoye mis hipótesis. _

Fritz miro seriamente al ojigarzo.

_Fritz: Jesús Javier Alejandro Fazzbear. _

_Javier: Como sabes…_

_Fritz: Escucha, sé que te dejas guiar por las primeras impresiones pero conozco bien a Vincent Jhonson y es un buen tipo después de un tiempo. Deberías intentar olvidar eso y tratar de socializar con él; aun si hubiera razones para desconfiar de Vincent ¿no crees que deberías hablar con alguien mayor para no ocasionar problemas? Imagina que termines metiéndote con un asesino, no creo que puedas defenderte ¡si muy apenas puedes abrir una lata!_

_Javier: Pero no quiero correr riesgos, más vale prevenir que lamentar. Si sirve de algo tendré más cuidado. _

_Fritz: A veces me pregunto si estas consciente de lo que haces. _

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando entro a la pizzería a investigar algún posible lugar que el guardia nocturno pudiera usar para esconder algo; no iba a admitir que Fritz podía tener razón, menos cuando el local estaba a días de tener su primera fiesta de cumpleaños. Su padre tenía todas las esperanzas puestas en él y no dejaría que alguien arruinara el gran día de apertura.

Con paso lento y cuidadoso alumbraba su oscuro camino con una pequeña linterna de baterías ¿razón? Ni una, simplemente para darle sensación de Sherlock Holmes.

El único sonido que se distinguía de las ventiscas de aire y el movimiento de las estrellitas colgantes, era las pisadas débiles y constantes de Fazzbear. No sabía dónde estaba exactamente pero gracias a una que otra cosa podía decir que se encontraba en el _Main Hall, _cerca de_ Parts and service. _

Con un movimiento rápido confirmo lo dicho, frente a él estaba aquella puerta que lo separaba de un montón de piezas para reparar a los Toy y aquellos viejos animatronicos dañados por la humedad y el tiempo.

Había visto entrar al guardia de pelo purpura varias veces en sus tiempos libres, lo raro era que solo el parecía querer entrar en ese lugar, puesto que Scott demandaba que le daba mala espina adentrarse en la oscuridad de aquella bodega cuando se le mandaba por materiales.

Bingo, el lugar perfecto para empezar a buscar.

Coloco la linterna en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón negro que traía puesto para girar la perilla de aquella habitación encontrándose de golpe con un olor a putrefacción y el resto de aquellas maquinas hechas para divertir y entretener niños; ratas a medio morir siendo carcomidas por hormigas y gusanos eran la cosa más visible aparte de piezas de maquinaria más arcaicas que su bendita abuela.

Nada más.

Suspiro frustrado mientras regresaba de espaldas por donde vino y cerraba la puerta con un gesto de amargura. Tomo la linterna entre sus manos de nuevo y dio la vuelta en un gracioso movimiento justo antes elevar la vista y soltar un grito para nada masculino. Frente a él estaba el guardia en turno mirándole fijamente con una expresión entre seria y confusa, oh Fuck…

_Vincent: ¿Puedo preguntar que rayos haces a estas horas de la noche rondando por los pasillos con una linterna? ¿Necesitas encontrar ocho páginas? Porque si es así te digo de una vez que es inútil, ya lo intente. _

_Javier: Yo solo… vine a inspeccionar el lugar. _

_Vincent: Tenemos luz, genio. _

El peli morado se acercó al interruptor y, entre risas apenas audibles, encendió la luz de golpe.

_Vincent: ¿Ves? así ya no necesitas usar la linterna y te ahorras una cita innecesaria con el oftalmólogo. _

_Javier: Gracias…_

Y Vincent volvió a mirarlo seriamente, pareciendo pensar exactamente lo que quería decir antes de hablar con el único hijo del empresario Fazzbear. Después de unos segundos en silencio soltó su pregunta.

_Vincent: ¿Qué hacías aquí? Sin excusas Javier. _

Atrapado. Su rostro se veía molesto mientras buscaba una buena excusa sin levantar más sospechas. Con un movimiento brusco se hizo a un lado contestando con tono de fastidio hacia el guardia.

_Javier: Ya te dije, solo vine a revisar el establecimiento. Es mi negocio después de todo, ¿no?_

Tal vez se había delatado, o simplemente era obvio que mentía pero la mirada desaprobatoria de Vincent seguía sobre él intentando sacarle la verdad haciéndole lucir nervioso.

_Vincent: Javier, sé que tienes preguntas y te las responderé pero necesito que te alejes de esto y no te metas hasta que sepa que ya no hay nada que arreglar aquí, ¿me entiendes? Te necesito alejado del tema, alejado del establecimiento y alejado de Scott… Si es posible cierra el local hasta nuevo aviso. Escúchame si no quieres que las cosas empeoren aquí niño. _

_Javier: ¿Me estas amenazando?_

_Vincent: Te estoy advirtiendo. Apártate de esto o el incidente de Fredbear se repetirá. _

Y sin más que decir Fazzbear volvió a quedarse solo en medio de aquel pasillo.

***Dude:** **Significa chico, pibe, joven, amigo, etc. ****Se aplica a hombres, pero también tiene su equivalente ****para las mujeres ("****Gal" que es un modismo de "Girl"). **

**Al fin capítulo 4, y con aparición especial del estúpido y sensual Fritz Smith! (Es mi guardia favorito aparte de Mr. Ring ring :UU )**

**Quiero disculparme de nuevo por no haber subido durante todo este tiempo, tuve un bloqueo metal y la salida de FNAF 4 me cambio varias cosas que tenía en mente, tanto que estuve a punto de dejar la historia PERO como yo soy de esas personas que no les agrada que alguien deje un Fic sin terminar intente buscar una salida para terminar como yo quiero y quedar acorde con el nuevo juego (Que son Spoilers del 4, así que no lo mencionare a fondo aquí ):DDDDDDD Jodido Scott que sube el juego en diferente fecha :'vvvvvvv **

**Sin alguien quiere ver sobre FNAF 4 puede hacerlo con Zellendust, lo veo mas completo que con iTown :333**

**Pero dejando eso de lado, también quiero avisar que estoy "puliendo" mis anteriores capítulos porque realmente no estaba muy conforme con ellos (Yo sé que puedo hacer algo mejor que lo que escribo actualmente). Así que no se sorprendan cuando vuelvan a leer la historia y este con algo agregado o al revés.**

**Solo nos faltan 2 capítulos para terminar :DDDD El próximo ya lo tengo escrito (Desde el 23 de Mayo .3.) así que dejare que pasen unos días para subir el capítulo 5 y ese mismo día subiré capítulo de **_**"Just a Game" **_**porque ese también ya lo tengo escrito desde Mayo. Son buenas noticias, ¿no? **

**Sé que algo se me olvida decir pero Meh…**

**REVIEWS**

**Yami-Senpai: **No creo que mi Fic sea tan bueno como para ser esperado demasiado :'v Pero saberlo me alegra! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, fue más un capricho que algo realmente importante.  
Yaoi is Life (?)

B.B se me hace adorable xDDD Me declaro culpable de mis pecados.  
Papá Fazzbear es bueno cuando se le conoce, solo quiere lo mejor para su hijo (Aunque este sea un malhumorado :'vvvv )

-Corresponde abrazo de oso- Ya se lo tengo listo, usted estrenara mi próximo aporte al fandom :DDD

Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí!

**Alicia Startblack w- Blanca: **

1.- Es que es imposible no hacerlo, al menos para mi xDD Mi favorito también es Puppet; todo mundo odia a B.B, por eso existo yo para darle un poco de amor –inserte corazón-

2.- Scott es un maestro en eso (?)

3.- Exacto 7w7 –Plan malévolo en proceso-

4.- Culpe a mi compañero :v El escribió el JavierxJeremy simplemente por diversión. Créame que si no lo hubiera detenido esto hubiera terminado con resultados no aptos para niños. Pero bueno, así se le quiere a los amigos xD

5.- Javier no tiene vida social :v

6.- Es que son adorables juntos xDD Aunque Fritz no tiene a nadie que le ame, pobre alma solitaria ccc:

7.- Como que no a seguido la serie? DDDD: -saca bolsa de papel- Dígame que en todo este tiempo que me fui le avanzo a Gravity Falls. Ya estamos con el autor de los diarios!

8.- Javier? Asesino? Con los brazos de fideo que pose imposible xDD  
Aunque seré sincera con usted: Esa era la idea principal, iba a ser a un maniático, pero al escribir el primer capítulo y darle su personalidad no tuve corazón (ni imaginación) para darle una verdadera razón de asesinar niños. Digo, este muchacho tiene todo lo que necesita, su problema es que no es muy abierto con su familia y es muy negativo y desconfiado, aparte de terco.  
El no será el asesino en esta idea pero si estará relacionado directamente con el asesinato, como con el problema del Bullying: Aun cuando se es espectador eres parte del problema.

**SweetGirl90: **En los One-short que planeo hacer habrá más Yaoi, lo prometo c:  
Yo veo a Puppet de ambas formas xDD Como no tiene sexo y no se sabe que fue el niño (si es que tiene un niño dentro o es solo cosa de Bill Cipher) pues se puede poner de ambos sin ningún problema.  
Los toys causan infarto al principio, después los hayas agradables :v Continuación? Aquí la tienes! :DDD

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía. Ya saben, en unos días subo el siguiente capítulo! **

**Y Gracias por leer. **


End file.
